De Produndis
by Fulltime Dreamgirl
Summary: Un Dumbledore joven y ambicioso deberá pasar por duras vivencias antes de convertirse en el gran mago que abanderaría el bien en el mundo mágico
1. La Casa del Juicio

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fan fiction pertenecen a J. K. Rowling–sama, yo sólo les imbuí mi locura.

En un principio la pensé como una historia de Dumbledore y Grindelwald, pero me he dedo cuenta de que eso sería muy injusto para Albus. Trataré de ver más allá e interpretar los acontecimientos que lo hicieron tal cual fue. Aún así siempre me fascinó la idea de que el director de Hogwarts se saliera de la tradicional sexualidad "correcta" de los personajes de la literatura infantil. Aclaro que no es mi intención en ningún momento hacer un Slash, prefiero dejárselo a personas com mayor talento e imaginación para esa clase de situaciones, aun cuando trataré la homosexualidad de Dumbledore, procuraré tocarlo en lo posible desde el punto platónico que creo que Rowling ideó.

Este fic también es un homenaje a Oscar Wilde. Todos los fragmentos al principio de cada capítulo son de obras suyas. El mismo título del fic pertenece a uno de sus libros más personales

* * *

**La Casa del Juicio**

_–Tu vida ha sido mala y has pagado el bien con el mal, y con la impostura la bondad. Has herido las manos que te alimentaron y has despreciado los senos que te amamantaron. El que vino a ti con agua se marchó sediento, y a los hombres fuera de la ley que te escondieron de noche en sus tiendas los traicionaste antes del alba. Tendiste una emboscada a tu enemigo que te había perdonado, y al amigo que caminaba en tu compañía lo vendiste por dinero, y a los que te trajeron amor les diste en pago lujuria._

_Y el Hombre respondió:_

_–Si, eso hice también._

_Oscar Wilde. Fragmento de La Casa del Juicio._

En el Valle de Godric las luces de las casas comenzaban a encenderse al caer la tarde. Una suave tranquilidad reinaba ahora que la mayoría de los niños (casi todos los mayores de 11 años) no se encontraban en casa. Esto era obviamente porque se encontraban en Hogwarts. La cantidad de muggles se limitaba a unas cuantas familias, todas metidas en sus propios asuntos con integrantes notablemente distraídos y olvidadizos debido a la gran cantidad de hechizos desmemorizadores y ofuscadores que sus vecinos habían arrojado sobre ellos. En la cocina, se oía el suave tintinear de los trastes en el fregadero, mientras la señora Dumbledore leía con profunda concentración lo que parecía un manual básico de tejido de punto. En el piso se enredaba una madeja de estambre, mientras que con sus manos sostenía un par de agujas, sintiéndose ridícula. No es que no supiera tejer, insistía. Es sólo que el estilo muggle no era el suyo. Sabía que con levantar la varita y las palabras adecuadas ella era capaz de terminar un complejo suéter en cuestión de una hora, pero era incapaz de hacer una simple bufanda sin magia. Todavía insistió otra media hora, pero sus dedos se movían torpemente dado que insistía en agarrar las agujas de la misma forma en que agarraba la varita. Frustrada, arrojó el estambre y las agujas al suelo de la sala. Parecía tan fácil tejer… definitivamente no se daría por vencida. El inusitado entusiasmo por aprender manualidades muggles había despertado un día que se atrevió a salir a las compras con Arianne. Era un día soleado y tranquilo, y Arianne se veía más relajada y entusiasta de lo normal. Al pasar junto a una mercería, Arianne se había quedado absorta mirando a la anciana señora Chellew mientras tejía en su tienda. Le había parecido buena idea aprender tejido muggle para enseñar a su hija. Ella había visto a su propia madre tejer muchas veces sin magia, pero ahora se daba cuenta que lograrlo iba a ser mucho más complicado. Arianne ya tenía catorce años, y no le importaba lo que dijeran, ella la sacaría adelante, tal vez nunca podría usar su magia otra vez, pero tenía la esperanza de al menos, salvarla de la completa inutilidad…

–Hola, madre– dijo Albus justo al entrar.

–¡Ah, hola Albus! –dijo Kendra, y al voltear a ver a su hijo, muchas de las prematuras arrugas que tenía se desvanecieron un poco. – No me he acostumbrado a que te quedes en casa.

Kendra se levantó, y apreció una vez más el cuerpo de su joven y apuesto hijo. Su imagen alta y fuerte provocó una sonrisa de su madre.

–Estoy tan orgullosa de ti… hijo mío, sé que llegaras lejos.

–Gracias, madre.– Albus se sonrojó un poco, avergonzado. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a los elogios, sólo que se sentía un poco ridículo de esperarlos y recibirlos de su madre, justo ahora que trataba de buscar, como otros jóvenes, la independencia y el reconocimiento como adulto. – He hablado con Elphias. Partiremos mañana, al medio día.

Parte de las arrugas de Kendra volvieron a su rostro. Ella sabía de sobra que era ridículo preocuparse de su hijo, quien ya era todo un hombre, y no solo eso, era un mago excepcional capaz de hacer cosas que ella nunca hubiera imaginado. El tenía el mundo por delante, y de alguna u otra forma quería empezar con el pie derecho por la vida adulta. Tener unas cuantas aventuras, conocer el mundo, hacerse de cierta fama lejos del mundo académico.

–Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, Albus.

El hijo tomo las manos de su madre, y con una sonrisa suave y segura, aseguró que ella no tenía nada que temer.

–¿Qué haces?–

–Nada –respondió la madre mientras trataba de esconder el manual, pero Albus fue más rápido–

–¿Qué es ese libro? –El joven leyó rápidamente, y entonces entendió– Madre, no puedes seguir haciéndote esto.

–Oh, Albus, ¿es que no lo comprendes? Tengo que intentarlo, ella era tan inteligente… ¿lo recuerdas? Sólo tenía seis años y era capaz de hacer florecer los lirios del jardín…

–… y fue por eso que esos niños la atacaron…

– ¡Albus! Esto es tan injusto, tal vez si la motivamos un poco…

– Madre, por favor, ya lo hablamos miles de veces. Ella está enferma, atrapada en la mente de una niña de seis años. No puede aprender, ni hablar, ni hacer magia. Lo mejor que podrías hacer por ella es llevarla a San Mun…

–¡CÁLLATE! –Una bofetada cruzó el rostro de Albus, el cual enrojeció de ira, pero no retiró la cara.

– Es la verdad, y tú lo sabes –continuó–. No importa cuánto hagas, ella es una inútil. Apenas te reconoce, ¿por qué te esfuerzas con ella?

– ¡ALBUS WOLFRIC BRIAN! –Los ojos de Kendra desprendían toda la furia que una mujer puede crear– Eres un egoísta.

– ¿Egoísta? ¡Te diré lo que es egoísta! –Respondió Albus, fuera de sí – ¡Por culpa de esa niña nos quedamos sin papá! ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ¡Estoy harto! Todo porque se le ocurrió jugar a los hechizos en el jardín. Tú no la cuidaste lo suficiente. Y ella, no sólo se hizo daño sola, por su culpa mi padre fue a Azkabán, ¡y murió allí! ¿Has… has olvidado lo que tu vimos que pasar? ¡Perdiste la granja de la familia, y luego tuviste que vender pociones para mantenernos! ¿Cómo crees que me sentía? Y luego todos esos idiotas que creían que yo odiaba a los muggles… No, mamá, yo no los odiaba, eran unos ignorantes, pero papá decidió que era más importante vengar a su consentida antes que preocuparse por todos nosotros.

La aparente fortaleza de la señora Dumbledore se había desplomado. Ahora lucía dolorosamente triste, y sus ojos brillaban con una intensa decepción.

–Albus, no…

– En serio, madre ¿crees que esta vida es normal? ¡Ni siquiera cuando obtuve una beca para darte dinero pudimos tener una vida normal! Vivimos todo el tiempo escondidos, sólo porque tienes miedo de que se lleven a tu hija, ¡una hija que desde hace ocho años no ha podido llamarte mamá, que se orina en la cama y que podría matarte en cualquier instante!

– Al–albus, por favor…

–Por culpa de esa niña nunca tuviste tiempo suficiente para Aberforth, no lo mandaste a la escuela, ¡ni siquiera le enseñaste a leer! ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que ha tenido por eso? Y peor aún, ¡mírate! Has envejecido como nunca, te pasas la noche en vela para evitar que ella escape en la noche, la mantienes en el sótano por días, a veces ni siquiera comes por quedarte junto a ella, has malgastado tu vida cuando deberías deshacerte de esa mocosa…

¡BAM!

Ambos se quedaron quietos, justo cuando oyeron la puerta del sótano azotarse con fuerza. Arianne lo había escuchado todo. Tras la puerta, se alcanzaban a oír los desesperados sollozos de la adolescente, mientras empezaba a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

–¡Ay, no! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

–¿Lo que yo he hecho? Arianne ni siquiera ha de entender de qué hablamos. Es tu culpa por no admitir lo que es verdad. Me largo.

–¡Albus, no!

El joven salió de la casa dando grandes zancadas. Apenas pasado el pórtico se desapareció. Tenía ganas de una cerveza de mantequilla. Kendra, la madre, vaciló unos instantes entre el impulso de correr tras su hijo o bajar al sótano a consolar a su hija. Cuando lo vio desaparecerse se abalanzó por las escaleras del sótano abriendo la puerta con un golpe de varita.

–¡Arianne!

El suelo estaba cubierto por una masa viscosa, cuyo color ante la mustia luz de las velas era indefinible. La menor de los Dumbledore estaba cubierta también, o mejor dicho, era quien producía la extraña secreción. Su vestido demasiado infantil para alguien de su edad estaba roto, al parecer ella misma había tratado de arrancárselo, y ahora, en un movimiento obsesivo y dañino se golpeaba la frente contra una columna de la casa.

–Arianne, ven –dijo, la madre asustada–. Ya pasó.

La hija hizo caso omiso de su madre. Ésta apunto a la masa viscosa del suelo puesto que le impedía acercarse a su hija

–¡_Fregotego_!– La masa no desapareció, y la madre trató de avanzar pesadamente a través de la masa viscosa– Ven, hija, ¡por favor!

Arianne paró una décima de segundo, y luego continuó golpeándose con fuerza. Kendra se acercó a duras penas. Cuando llegó a su hija, la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de parar los golpes que se daba.

–Ya, cariño. Ven conmigo.

–…

Al parecer Arianne susurraba algo, trataba de hablar pero como siempre, la voz se quedaba en su garganta debido al miedo permanente en el que vivía.

–¿Qué dices, cariño?

–..te.

–¿Qué?

–Ve…te –murmuró– vete, vete, vete, vete, vete, vete, ¡ Vete, vete! ¡ VETE, VETE, VETE!

–¡Calma, nena! –dijo la señora Dumbledore, si bien estaba cada vez más asustada.

– ¡ VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE VETE, VETE, VETE!

Arianna parecía estar sujetada fuertemente de la columna, pero su madre no podía ver de dónde, así que levantó su varita.

–¡_Lumos_!

La potente luz de su varita llenó la habitación. La mujer, al mirar alrededor del suelo, reconoció la sustancia que lo cubría todo. Era sangre. Sangre amplificada y gelificada mágicamente rodeaba a la jovencita, mientras su rostro se iba deformando más y más mientras trataba desesperadamente de contener la magia que trataba de salir de su interior.

–¡VETE! –gritó de nuevo.

Kendra trató de irse, pero era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, espero no tardar tanto con los que siguen, y que les haya gustado.

Saludos, y como siempre, críticas y mentadas serán bien recibidas…


	2. El Ruiseñor y la Rosa

**El Ruiseñor y la Rosa**

_"¡Qué tontería es el amor! –Se decía el estudiante a su regreso–. No es ni la mitad de útil que la lógica, porque no puede probar nada; habla siempre de cosas que no sucederán y hace creer a la gente cosas que no son ciertas. Realmente, no es nada práctico, y como en nuestra época todo estriba en ser práctico, voy a volver a la filosofía y al estudio de la metafísica."_

_Y dicho esto, el estudiante, una vez en su habitación, abrió un gran libro polvoriento y se puso a leer._

_El ruiseñor y la Rosa, Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Ab, como llamaban a Aberforth, era un muchacho muy dulce, una vez que se le conocía lo suficiente para penetrar esa capa de rudeza con la que trataba de esconder sus debilidades. Ese día fue a visitar a la señorita Bagshot con todo y sus cabras. Pocas eran las cosas que podía agradecer a su hermano mayor, y una de ellas era conocer una vecina que no se sintiera asqueada por su rebaño. A Ab le encantaba ir con ella a hacer los recados, porque además siempre tenía varitas de regaliz, libros de bellas ilustraciones que bailaban a través de las páginas y la paciencia necesaria para ayudarle a leerlos. Ese día, además, iba más alegre que de costumbre porque la señorita Bagshot le había obsequiado 10 sickles por su ayuda exterminando a los gnomos. Tal vez si le ayudaba unos cuantos días más, podría comprar esa bella muñeca de porcelana que era capaz de levantarse y bailar al son de un vals…

Miró al reloj de la iglesia. Tras un poco de dificultad, logró saber la hora, tal cual le había enseñado la señorita Bagshot. Eran las seis.

Ab empezó a alejarse del centro del pueblo, pues su casa se encontraba (para no llamar la atención sobre Arianne) lo más alejado posible de otras casas. Una explosión a lo lejos lo puso sobre aviso.

– ¡No otra vez!

Aberforth corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la casa, que parecía estremecerse. El sabía que de vez en cuando la magia dentro de Arianne se acumulaba cantidades peligrosas, pero sólo cuando entró a la casa, se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien. El poder que se había liberado era tanto que le oprimía el pecho y casi le impedía respirar.

Con dificultad, se arrastró hacia el sótano. Al bajar detectó la misma masa gelatinosa, sólo que ahora le llegaba a la pantorrilla. La masa parecía haberse fusionado con el piso y las paredes, derritiéndolas. Con mucho cuidado caminó hacia las dos figuras acurrucadas junto a una columna, para ayudar.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Arianne? ¿Están bien?

* * *

En las calles Londres, la luz del atardecer casi se extinguía, y sus últimos y desesperados rayos teñían de rojo el empedrado, mientras carruajes andaban de aquí hacia allá. Dentro de un destartalado y casi invisible local, dos jóvenes charlaban a la luz de las velas.

– No entiendo porqué vinimos aquí, Albus– dijo Elphias, una vez que se terminara su cerveza de mantequilla–.Creía que nos veríamos en tu casa.

– Sólo que quería comprar unas cuantas cosas en el callejón Diagon antes de partir. De no haber venido, no me habría alcanzado el tiempo.

– ¿Seguro que sólo fue eso?– inquirió Elphias, preocupado. Albus lo miró fijamente. No en balde se conocían tan bien, aunque él siempre había sido muy reservado respecto a su familia, y por lo general Elphias no preguntaba mucho.

– No puedo engañarte –repuso Albus–. Debo admitir que no me despedí de muy buenas maneras, mamá estaba muy ocupada con Arianne.

Dumbledore se sentía incómodo, estaba a punto de partir hacia un largo viaje, y le pesaba mucho lo que le había dicho a su madre. No podía comprender cómo es que se enfurecía tanto, mejor dicho, sí lo entendía. El mundo para él habría sido muy difícil de no ser por su asombroso intelecto. Gracias a este se había ganado el respeto y aprecio de quienes le conocían, sin embargo se sentía desgraciado cada vez que recordaba cómo vivía su familia. Aún podía recordar los pocos años antes de que ocurriera el "incidente". Un hijo feliz, con un futuro prometedor, sin miedos ni falsedad. Gracias a sus habilidades era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera, excepto volver a tener la familia que ya nunca existiría. Recordaba cómo le llenaba de rabia que su madre festejara más cuando Arianne podía vestirse sola que cuando él fue nombrado Joven Representante del Wizengamot. Bueno, tendría que disculparse antes de partir. Después de todo, no le costaría mucho aparecerse en su casa un rato antes de partir para disculparse en forma.

Una lechuza entró rápidamente, casi tirando al camarero y dejando un montón de plumas sobre los vasos de los comensales, posándose justo frente a Dumbledore.

– ¿Albus? –llamó Elphias–

El joven pareció volver de un trance.

– ¿Perdón? ¡Ah! lo siento.

Dumbledore tomó al ave, retirando con cuidado un burdo pedazo de papel atado con tanta fuerza que lastimaba a la lechuza. Con dificultad, Albus alcanzó a leer la borroneada y torpe letra de su hermano:

_"mama murio"_

* * *

Todo era una catástrofe. Ab trató de despegar a Kendra, pero cuando la sujetó con fuerza notó como su cuerpo parecía desintegrarse ante él. Llorando de desesperación, se acercó a su hermana, pero una extraña cristalización la cubría, era como una gran muñeca encerrada en una caja de cristal. Lentamente, pues sus fuerzas apenas le permitían moverse en ese gel espeso, trajo una escoba con la que trató de apalancar el cuerpo de su madre. Con un tremendo esfuerzo, sacó a Kendra de la casa y se dispuso a ir por su hermana. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía sacarla, y mamá no despertaba.

–Mamá…

– ¿Ab? ¿Estás bien?

Una mujer se acercó por detrás. Era la señorita Bagshot. Había oído todo el ruido y decidió ir a investigar. Después de todo, era la única en el pueblo que conocía a los Dumbledore, y que tenía una idea aproximada de lo que ocurría allí.

Asustada, se acercó al muchacho, y a Kendra, que se encontraba en el piso. En sus numerosos viajes Bathilda había aprendido algo de magia de primeros auxilios, pero nada sirvió. No había nada que hacer. Llorando de impotencia, invocó una sábana blanca y cubrió el cuerpo y rostro de la señora Dumbledore.

–Ab, tienes que ser fuerte…

–No… no es verdad… ¡dígame que no es cierto!

–Aberforth, tu madre… ha muerto.

* * *

Dumbledore llegó pitando en cuanto se enteró. Se apareció lo más cerca posible de su casa, pero aún así tenía que caminar un largo trecho antes de llegar. Dando largas zancadas, sentía la enorme cantidad de magia picándole en la nuca, y esa sensación se iba mezclando con los horribles sentimientos que rondaban en su cabeza. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que la carta que recibió fuera verdad. ¿Cuento tiempo había pasado desde que mandaron esa carta? ¿No sería una broma de su caprichoso hermano, por no despedirse de él? El instinto le decía que no, él nunca jugaría con algo así.

Elphias corría muy detrás de él, resollando. Al frente de la casa Albus distinguió la silueta de su hermano, de su vecina, Bathilda, y, en el suelo, el amado cuerpo de su madre.

–No…

Llorando, se inclinó sobre el cadáver, abrazando a su hermano.

–Arianne… ella sigue allá adentro –dijo el muchacho –no pude sacarla, ella está ahí, como si… como si... ¡Sácala! ¡Por favor!

Albus tardó un rato en reaccionar, pero se levantó y se dirigió a la casa. Todo el poder mágico que lo rodeaba parecía evitar el paso de la materia. Avanzó pesadamente hasta llegar al sótano. La masa anteriormente gelatinosa se iba convirtiendo en la misma cristalización que rodeaba a Arianne. Bajo la luz de la varita, los cristales de sangre brillaban como rubíes.

–Arianne…

Albus no supo, más bien intuyó que su hermana seguía viva. Tenía que sacarla de ahí, pero para eso tenía que revertir una enorme cantidad de magia. Normalmente para revertir un hechizo había que hacérselo escupir a su varita, pero no sabía si podría revertir un hechizo realizado sin ella. Rogando con todas sus fuerzas estar haciendo lo correcto, Albus apuntó al corazón de su hermana y exclamó:

¡_Priori incantatem_!

Milagrosamente, la cristalización se empezó a derretir. La cantidad de energía liberada por la reversión empezó a hervir la habitación. Con agilidad, y aprovechando su altura, Albus cargó a su hermana para sacarla del sótano. Tras ellos, el calor se había convertido en fuego y empezaba a quemar la casa. Durante su último instante en la sala de la casa, Albus alcanzó a ver el retrato de su madre. Ella estaba muerta, recordó. La había perdido para siempre, y ese retrato era lo único que quedaba de ella. Cargando a su hermana en hombros, se las arregló para dejar libre una mano, y tomar el cuadro, pero cuando lo estaba quitando, el cuadro habló:

–Albus, no me lleves a mí… llévate… saca el cuadro de ella… cuídala por mí…

* * *

Pasaron la noche en casa de Bathilda. Ab había perdido sus pertenencias, pero por suerte el equipaje de Albus se había salvado. Fueron muchos días de desasosiego, en los que Arianne no reaccionaba mientras Aberforth la cuidaba y Albus se dedicaba a revertir los daños del accidente y dar la versión oficial a los agentes del ministerio.

Elphias Dodge permaneció un día con ellos, ayudando a los preparativos del funeral. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mencionar el viaje cuando partió.

Era una familia deshecha. Por fin, tras tantos años de dificultades, los cimientos de la familia Dumbledore se derrumbaron un día de verano, dejando a Aberforth más solitario que nunca, y a Albus más desilucionado aún.

No, ya no había futuro para sus sueños de grandeza, pensó. Una semana antes ni siquiera habría vacilado en escribir a San Mungo para que se llevaran a su hermana, pero ahora le era imposible. La única vez que lo pensó, volvieron a su mente las últimas palabras de Kendra: "cuídala por mí…"

El cuadro de Arianne, la inquietante pieza que sobrevivió al incendió, lo miraba con un aire vago y tristón, mientras él trataba de alejar todas las ideas que bullían en su mente. Si no hubiera querido tanto a su madre, si no tuviera que cuidar a sus hermanos… era demasiado peso para un chico de diecisiete años, por muy genio que fuera. Odiaba su vida, odiaba sus responsabilidades. Y ojalá y también odiara a su familia, así no estaría atado a ella.

–El amor –se dijo a sí mismo– sólo es un estorbo.

Entonces subió a su alcoba, sacó su grueso ejemplar de Transformación Fantástica Avanzada y se puso a leer.

* * *

Hola, Holita!

He aquí esta segunda parte que me costó mucho terminar por dos razones:

1) Inicio de escuela, lo que es igual a menos tiempo de ocio

2) Las musas se cobraron los días de vacaciones que las tuve de esclavas abandonándome en este tiempo...

En fin, pese a las dudas, he logrado sacar un capítulo medio decente, del cual espero que me hagan muchas correcciones, jajaja, y si les gusta, que me lo digan.

Gracias, ChabeMica, por los consejos, y gracias, Huachi-sama, por hacer el trabajo de muso sustituto, (jajaja ya le bajaste el trabajo a las musas)


	3. El Gigante Egoísta

**El Gigante Egoísta**

_-Mi jardín es mi jardín- dijo el gigante. _

_-Ya es hora de que lo entendáis, y no voy a permitir que_

_nadie más que yo juegue en él. _

_Entonces construyó un alto muro alrededor y puso este cartel: _

_"Prohibida la entrada. _

_Los transgresores serán _

_Procesados judicialmente."_

_El gigante Egoísta, Oscar Wilde_

Una cosa fue la cremación de Kendra, y otra muy distinta el lugar donde sus cenizas reposarían para siempre. Albus sabía bien que el deseo de su madre era reposar junto a su esposo, lo cual suponía un problema, puesto que había muerto (y había sido enterrado) en Azkabán.

Resulta bastante obvio que no muchos acuden a esa clase de funerales. Un entierro es de por sí bastante triste como para que encima se efectúe junto a la mayor concentración de dementores del mundo. A esto hay que agregar que la familia Dumbledore vivía en aislamiento y el resultado es que nadie acudiría excepto los ahora huérfanos.

Albus y su hermano se dirigían a la enorme y gélida roca que era la prisión de los magos, sobre una exigua barca que al parecer no se hundía más por magia que por su estabilidad. Sentado en la barca, el remero empujaba con mecánica y fría constancia: era uno de los inhumanos guardianes de Azkabán.

El bote se balanceaba solitario a través del mar del Norte, mientras ambos jóvenes lucían pálidos, las emociones sufridas en los últimos días eran bastante para explicar su estado, además del esfuerzo supremo de soportar el aura que despedían las tenebrosas criaturas que cuidaban el lugar, les daba la apariencia de dos pasajeros de Caronte dirigiéndose al inframundo.

Cuando el dolor es muy grande, nos impide pensar. Es una de esas maravillosas defensas que nos da nuestro subconciente para sobrevivir, cuando los hechos son más terribles de lo que podemos soportar. Es una pena que el poder de los dementores rompa esa protección.

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en la mente de los hermanos… la ocasión en que su hermanita fue dañada para siempre, el día que papá llegó llorando a esperar a que los aurores fueran por él, y el día en que se lo llevaron, cada una de las visitas a la cárcel, mientras veían cómo la vida y la cordura de su padre se perdía por los barrotes de la desesperación, la muerte de su madre… y en Albus, la culpa que venía con eso. Nunca en su vida se podría reponer, estaba hundido, atrapado en sus obligaciones por su propia culpa, había destruido lo más bello que tenía, su madre…

Conforme se acercaban a la isla, un sentimiento de repulsión hacia ese lugar iba creciendo dentro de ellos. El frío los calaba hasta los huesos, mientras entraban a Azkabán, donde nunca llegaba el Sol, y donde nunca brillaban las estrellas.

Mustias antorchas iluminaban el camino hacia el panteón, como si en cualquier momento fueran a apagarse, mientras los dementores volaban por todas partes, haciendo parecer a la isla una macabra colmena. Al llegar a la isla, Albus levantó su varita, y una neblina plateada lo rodeó un momento, pero pronto de dispersó.

Kendra era la mujer más fuerte que conocieron, no es que fuera insensible, al contrario: su enorme capacidad para sentir y amar era lo que le había dado una fortaleza más allá de lo normal. Era de las que ya no se hacen. Fue capaz de seguir de pie cuando mutilaron la mente de su hija, cuando su esposo cometió lo indecible con esos niños muggles, no se detuvo a lamentarse y sacó adelante a su familia, ahora Dumbledore lo veía muy bien. Pese al dolor, ella siempre había estado a su lado. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero si ahora se había convertido en un hombre, era gracias a su madre. Nunca se había fijado en cuantas cosas había hecho por él… ahora estaba solo. Abandonado a su suerte sin un hombro en el cual llorar, sin un consejero a quien preguntar, sin la única mujer en la que había confiado. El mundo entero la necesitaba, y ahora no iba a estar nunca más.

Albus y Aberforth caminaron través de las tumbas del cementerio más triste que jamás haya existido con desafortunada costumbre hasta la tumba de su padre. Un hoyo fresco, profundo, no tan grande para un cuerpo, pero sí suficiente como para meter la urna de su madre los esperaba frente a la sencilla tumba de Percival Dumbledore. Para sorpresa, ahí se encontraba alguien más: Bathilda Bagshot acompañada de un joven rubio que Albus no conocía.

Sintió la necesidad de bloquear el torrente de recuerdos que lo acosaban.

Albus no quería seguir pensando, no ahora. Temblando, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la túnica. Volvió a intentar su patronus. Se concentró en lo que sintió al ser nombrado el mejor alumno de su generación.

-¡_Expecto_ -su imagen mental lo llevó a recordar el rostro de su madre mientras él daba el discurso de graduación- _patronus_!

Dumbledore observó cómo en vez del león plateado que solía convocar empezó a formarse una nube plateada que, de nuevo, terminó desvaneciéndose en volutas que nada pudieron contra el ataque de los dementores.

No le pareció justo. Recordó el día del funeral de su padre. Todos estaban tristes, pero Kendra, sobreponiéndose a las lágrimas, invocó a su patronus para proteger a sus hijos. Cada que iban a visitarlo, ella los reconfortaba con abrazos y enormes barras de chocolate. Albus volvió a secarse las lágrimas y se concentró en el día en que recibió el Premio Barnabus Finkley de Demostraciones Excepcionales de Hechizos.

-¡_Expecto_… -sus ojos se perdieron en el cuadro de su madre cuando le dijo: "…cuídala por mí…"- _patronus_!

Una vez más, el hechizo falló. Estaba muerto, pensó. Su magia y sus sueños. Enterrados junto a su madre, la que sustentaba sus esperanzas. Todo se había ido con ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarr? ¿Cuál es el conjurro…?

Albus levantó los ojos. El joven se parecía remotamente a Bathilda, sólo que de su edad. Como todos los presentes, se encontraba sufriendo la cercanía de los dementores, y se veía deseoso de alejarlos de sí lo más pronto posible.

-La palabra es "_Expecto patronus_". Debes tener un pensamiento felíz. –El joven mostró de inmediato una intensa concentración. A Dumbledore le recordó bastante a sí mismo.- No te preocupes si no lo logras…

-¡_Expecto patronus_!

Sorprendentemente, una nube plateada y brillante salió de la varita del chico, que se fue condensando en un poderoso oso. Éste corrió alrededor de ellos protegiéndolos del ataque de los dementores.

Aberforth estaba inconsolable. Ambos hermanos tomaron la sobria urna negra y la depositaron con cuidado en el agujero. No se necesitaron muchas palabras, el pesar que oprimía sus corazones era suficiente homenaje. Haber dicho algo habría estado de más. Tras unos minutos de terrible silencio, Albus levantó la varita con la intención de cubrir el agujero, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

-Déjame, yo, quiero despedirla… como lo habría hecho Arianne.

Albus guardó su varita, y ambos, hincados en el suelo, taparon con sus manos el agujero. La dura y fría tierra agradeció en silencio la vida que la tocaba. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que la última planta había muerto, a causa de los dementores. Este sitio, cuya alma era reprimida y

destruida por las terribles criaturas, acogía en su seno un recuerdo más, un triste recuerdo que sin embargo le daba la fortaleza e identidad que le eran arrebatadas.

* * *

-Gracias por venir –musitó Albus mientras descendían de la barca de regreso en tierra firme.

-Cuenta conmigo, con lo que necesites –respondió Bathilda con un apretón de manos-. Mi sobrino nieto está de visita, así que si necesitas compañía o lo que sea, sólo tienes que mandar una lechuza y…

-Gracias por su apoyo, señorita Bagshot –respondió Dumbledore cansinamente-. Pero ahora, sólo queremos estar solos.

-Entiendo –respondió la mujer, pese a seguir preocupada-. Hasta pronto.

* * *

-¡_Enervate_!

Arianne se despertó de su desmayo inducido. Albus se había visto obligado a dejarla así puesto que nadie podía cuidarla. Odiaba hacerlo, pero de otra forma no habrían podido acudir a enterrar las cenizas de su madre.

Poco a poco Arianne fue reconociendo el lugar en que se encontraba. Su cuarto permanecía tal cual era hacía ocho años, lleno de unicornios de peluche y muñecas de porcelana. Sin embargo, desde hacía varios días parecía buscar algo más. Ella miró con sus grandes ojos azules a su hermano. Su mirada, llena de la inocencia más pura, solía estar perdida en mundos que sólo ella conocía. Pero ese día, sus ojos (idénticos a los de su madre, y a los suyos propios) parecían atravesar el alma de su hermano por completo, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. La jovencita empezó a respirar rápidamente, con los labios apretados, como forzándose a actuar.

-¿M-ma-má?-preguntó en un susurro.

Albus la miró. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero trató de ser fuerte.

-Ella se fue, Arianne. No volverá.

La niña se levantó, temblorosa, y se asomó a la ventana. Albus pudo oír sus sollozos.

-Mi…culpa…

El joven Dumbledore se quedó petrificado ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Ella recordaba el suceso? Su hermana no sólo extrañaba a su madre, sino que se culpaba de la situación.

Albus fue con su hermana, la abrazó fuertemente, y lloró con ella.

-No fue tu culpa. Nunca, jamás fue tu culpa, ¿entiendes? Mamá te amaba, y nunca se enojaría contigo, ni ella, ni nadie.

-¿En… tonces?

Entonces era su culpa. Él lo sabía en el fondo, nunca había sido su intención, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, el no había imaginado lo terrible de sus consecuencias.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles mucho tiempo, observando pasar a lo lejos a Aberforth, quien por el momento deseaba estar solo con sus cabras y pasaba todo el día tras la colina. Las horas corrieron, y Albus se quedó dormido recargado en la ventana…

Alguien jaló la túnica de Albus, tirándolo al suelo. Éste despertó sobresaltado, y se topo con su hermana menor, con los ojos llorosos, pero ahora de miedo. Ella temblaba, y se aferraba con fuerza a su túnica. Unas risas llamaron su atención en el jardín.

Eran los Chellew, unos de los pocos niños muggles del pueblo. Al parecer habían entrado a hurtadillas en busca de un balón perdido, y habían terminado bromeando en el jardín mientras buscaban entre la hierba crecida. Esto enfureció a Albus.

-¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A ASUSTAR A MI HERMANA? ¡FUERA!

Los niños se apresuraron a ponerse a salvo del otro lado de la cerca.

-Pero, nuestro balón…

-¡Ya les daré su balón! ¡_Accio_!

La pelota voló a manos de Albus ante los asombrados ojos de los niños. Este se la pasó al mayor, quien la dejó caer de la impresión. El joven Dumbledore refulgía con un enojo desmesurado, por un momento había perdido el control de sus emociones. "Vamos" se dijo mentalmente. "Respira, así. Tranquilo. Hay que deshacer las evidencias."

-¡_Obliviate_!

Los cuatro Chellew desenfocaron los ojos y mostraron una sonrisa bobalicona. Dumbledore los saludó cuando partieron corriendo con la vaga sensación de que su madre los llamaba. Se habían ido. Al entrar a la casa, Dumbledore notó la puerta del sótano cerrada.

Toc, toc, toc…

Algo, él intuía qué, se golpeaba contra una columna de la casa.

Era Arianne, de nuevo golpeándose la cabeza. Albus corrió hacia ella y la sujetó con fuerza. Esta vez, no existía peligro alguno, pues toda la magia que solía acumular la había liberado cuando la muerte de su madre. Albus deseaba que no ocurriera algo así otra vez. No lo permitiría. Después de todo, su destino, hasta el final de su vida, sería dedicarse a su hermana.

Era hora de cerrar cualquier vínculo en el mundo, ese mundo que ya no era para él. La admiración de la gente las promesas... los sueños de grandeza se habían asfixiado y era hora de ponerlos en su lugar. No permitiría que nadie, ni nada, volviera a acercarse a su hermana. Al parecer, era hora de hacer un poco de remodelación en casa…

-¡_Protego totalum_!

* * *

Un par de horas después, el trabajo había sido terminado. Gracias al encantamiento _fidelius_ que había hecho con Ab nadie, mucho menos un muggle podía ver la casa a menos que Albus le hubiese revelado su ubicación. En el terreno donde anteriormente se alzaba la casa, cualquiera podía ver un montón de ruinas tras una cerca rodeada de hiedras y espinos, mientras un tétrico letrero rezaba:

_"Prohibida la entrada. _

_Los transgresores serán _

_Procesados judicialmente."_

Y los muggles, además, experimentaban la extraña e inexplicable sensación de que no deberían estar ahí.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su paciencia. Agradezco a todos los lectores que me estimulan con sus reviews. En especial a Huachi-sama por darme la persuación necesaria para acabar con este cap. antes de terminar el fin de semana largo. Ahora me retiro a acabar mi tarea. Ja, ja, ja. Y como diría Ron:

"Creo que ella debe organizar sus prioridades"


	4. El retrato de Dorian Gray

El retrato de Dorian Gray

_Si se presenta una idea a un inglés auténtico (lo que siempre es una imprudencia), nunca se le ocurre ni por lo más remoto pararse a pensar si la idea es verdadera o falsa. Lo único que considera importante es si el interesado cree lo que dice. Ahora bien, el valor de una idea no tiene nada que ver con la sinceridad de la persona que la expone. _

_Oscar Wilde, fragmento de "El retrato de Dorian Gray"_

_

* * *

_

"Concentrarse. No sentir. Concentrarse. Respira hondo. No pienses. Concéntrate. No existes. No sueñes."

Albus recordó por un momento la primera vez que creó un autómata. Tomó una muñeca, la más grande de su hermana, y le encantó para que pudiera bailar. La muñeca bailó con gracia y eficiencia, sin importarle que su dueña, Arianne, en vez de mirarla se sentó en un rincón del cuarto para balbucear mientras acariciaba al sapo de la familia. La muñeca siguió su danza sin fin ni propósito, pues no era capaz de sentir la intención de sus actos por varios días, hasta que se rompió.

Ahora, él mismo se sentía así: no era más que un autómata, un muñeco insensible que actuaba tal cual debía hacerlo, cumplía con sus obligaciones de forma desapasionada y distanciada. Alguien (estaba seguro que no era él) se encargaba de reunir la fuerza suficiente para salir de la cama, hacer el desayuno y cuidar a Arianne de forma metódica y sin pausas. Albus de habría entregado a su propio dolor de no ser por su familia, por ella existía. Se había convertido en un ente sin voluntad ni sentimientos.

Se sentía vacío, seco. Incapaz de sentir placer alguno. Su corazón se había ido a quién sabe dónde y lo había dejado solo con el peso de su existencia. El único consuelo era no pensar, seguir así. Y la única forma de hacerlo era trabajar de día en la reconstrucción de la casa y pasar las noches sentado frente a una botella de whisky de fuego.

Mientras se recargaba en el piso de la sala (el único sitio de la planta baja que había logrado limpiar de hollín) miró hacia la pared. Colgado de nuevo en su lugar, el cuadro de Arianne miraba perdido hacia el infinito. Albus recordaba bien, pero se obligaba a no pensar en lo que había pasado durante el incendio. Sabía que si rompía el dique de sus recuerdos con ellos volverían el dolor y la culpa. NO. Era mejor quedarse así. En blanco.

La mirada perdida de la Arianne del cuadro se puso de perfil, buscando sin duda el camino al retrato de su madre. Al mismo tiempo, la puerta se abrió, y Arianne entró de sopetón con actitud de búsqueda. Después de mirar a ambos lados, reparó en la ausencia de mobiliario, miró a su hermano, y se volvió a su cuarto, desilusionada.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos de nuevo y mientras buscaba con urgencia la última botella que había en la casa repitió su mantra de los últimos días. "Concentrarse. No sentir. Concentrarse. Respira hondo. No pienses. Concéntrate. No existes. No sueñes."

* * *

Sin importar cuán aislado estuviera del mundo, Albus debía salir de vez en cuando a hacer las compras, así que decidió salir al pueblo para resurtirse. Ahora que se daba cuenta, estaba siguiendo los hábitos de su madre (tan despreciados en otro tiempo) al pie de la letra. No se detuvo mucho en la tienda de comestibles, y apenas y usó el tiempo necesario para comprar ingredientes para las pociones calmantes de su hermana. Subió a grandes zancadas por el empedrado que iba a su casa, cuando se detuvo de pronto frente a un pequeño local.

–¡Hola, Albus! –dijo una anciana que tejía desde el mostrador de la pequeña mercería– Saluda a tu madre, hace días que no la veo.

Ignorando el doble nudo que se hacía en su garganta, Albus se detuvo, y volvió sobre sus pasos para entrar.

Horas más tarde, se peleaba con el par de agujas y el manual básico de tejido de punto que acababa de comprar con la señora Chellew.

* * *

Albus caminó a paso marcial por el sendero que conducía hacia la casa de Bathilda. Iba a desgano, pero con el firme propósito de que mientras más pronto llegara, más rápido saldría de ahí. No iba por su gusto, era una orden tonta hecha por el señor Flamel.

–Me estás preocupando, muchacho –le había dijo en la mañana con su cabeza asomando a través de la chimenea– No pienso aceptar tu último artículo para Transformación Actual.

–¿Acaso está mal lo que escribí?

–En absoluto –el anciano miró con preocupación a Albus–. Sólo que creo que fuiste demasiado ortodoxo. Siempre traes ideas atrevidas e innovadoras. ¿Cómo decirlo? No estás en tu elemento.

–Bueno, renuncié a la plaza que me ofrecían en el laboratorio del Ministerio. Por ahora me limitaré al estudio teórico. Pero mi trabajo sigue siendo publicable, ¿no es así?

–El problema no es la calidad –sentenció Flamel– Déjale las viejas ideas a los viejos como yo. Date un tiempo para pensar las cosas, no olvides que ahora eres un joven. Eso no cambia aunque haya muerto tu madre.

De pronto, el rostro de Nicolás Flamel, se suevizó, así como su voz.

–Sé que ha sido duro, Albus. No intentes ocultar eso.

–Mi vida personal no tiene porqué…

–Se cuán profesional eres, muchacho. Pero cuando pasa algo así necesitas tiempo para aceptar lo ocurrido. Yo mismo he perdido a tanta gente… no te cierres muchacho, o la herida sanará mal. Bathilda me ha dicho que está hospedando a su sobrino, ¿por qué no los visitas?

Albus bajo la mirada. Era difícil negarse al viejo y querido Flamel, pero no quería concederse ni un segundo de relajamiento. Sentía que si lo hacía, sus emociones volverían y se desmoronaría.

–Estoy atrapado. No puedo seguir aspirando a las grandes cosas que soñé. Usted me ha dicho tantas veces lo capaz que soy, tengo una vida por delante. Pero también tengo responsabilidades. Quisiera hacer muchas cosas pero…

–Sin peros. Ve y habla con él un rato. Quiero ver que entiendas que la vida continúa.

Albus se quedó de pie, mirando desesperado hacia la chimenea mientras el rostro de Flamen desaparecía a través de la Vía Flu.

* * *

Bathilda parecía esperarlo. "Seguro el viejo le envió una lechuza" pensó para sí Albus. La casa estaba como siempre, llena de libros amontonados aquí y allá, había pergaminos antiguos y cuadros por todo el lugar mientras curiosos artilugios traídos de todos los rincones del mundo mágico estorbaban y saltaban a la vista entre el desorden general.

–Pasa, Albus, siéntete como en tu casa. Esta muy desordenado, ¿porqué no subes a la habitación de Gellert? Es la segunda a la derecha. Les llevaré té.

Albus hubiera preferido hablar con ella. No le agradaban mucho los chicos de su edad. Se la pasaban cotilleando sobre asuntos sin importancia y no solían entender las cosas que a él le interesaban. Tocó la puerta entrabierta.

–Pasa, tía –Gellert se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana, hojeando lo que parecía ser un libro infantil. Tardó unos segundos en alzar los ojos de su lectura y darse cuenta que quien entraba no era su tía, sino Dumbledore, pero cuando lo reconoció dejó de inmediato su lectura y estrechó su mano jovialmente–. Buenas tarrdes, Albus. ¡Me da mucho gusto que vinierras!

–Buenas tardes, er…

–Gellert Grindelwald –dijo, entusiasta–. Ya nos habíamos visto antes, ¿recuerdas? –Como si necesitara que le recordaran el entierro de su madre, pensó Albus–. He leído muchos de tus arrtículos. Son realmente fantásticos, en especial aquellos de transformación.

Albus se sorprendió de que alguien de su edad se interesara por sus publicaciones. De hecho el nombre le sonaba ligeramente familiar.

–¿Grindelwald? ¿Serás acaso hijo de G. Grindelvald, el que publica en _Tränke und Macht*_?

–¿Hijo? _Nein**_… YO soy G. Grindelwald.

–Increíble… eres demasiado joven…

Gellert fingió ofenderse

–Ya tengo 16 años. Además, ¿acaso no eres tú muy joven también?

Dumbledore rió. Algo que no había hecho en semanas.

–Cierto, también soy muy joven. En ese caso debes estar de vacaciones con tu tía, ¿cierto?

Esta vez, su interlocutor desvió la mirada.

–Podría decirrse… aunque no volverré a la escuela. Me… expulsaron.

–¿Porqué expulsarían a un genio como tú?

–¡Eso mismo me pregunto! –dijo Gellert con ímpetu– Esos viejos taimados, que ven en la innovación un puño de tonterrías, no quisierron que continuara mis investigaciones, pero, ¡Ja! No saben que ahorra puedo continuarr mis prropósitos desde otro lugarr…

Dumbledore miró con curiosidad a Grindelwald. El joven lucía una mirada brillante, afiebrada, ambiciosa. Le recordó un poco a su propia mirada cuando todavía construía los sueños quiméricos de gloria y libertad.

–¿Y qué clase de investigación estás realizando?

Gellert miró a Albus, como juzgándolo. Y luego, con un relámpago de complicidad, susurró.

–Una búsqueda. Busco a las tres Reliquias de la Muerte.

–¿Reliquias de la Muerte?

Gellert tomó el libro que había estado leyendo. Cuando Albus lo observó con detenimiento se dio cuenta que era muy, muy antiguo, y que estaba escrito con runas.

–¿Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo? Claro que los conozco. Pero esta edición es muy especial… escrita en runas, debe ser una versión académica.

–Lo es. Supongo que conoces el cuento de los Tres Hermanos… ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que esas tres herramientas mágicas, la capa, la piedra y la varita, fueran reales?

–¿Reales? Bueno, sé que estaban basados en una antigua leyenda, pero de ahí a que todavía existan…

–Si, Albus. Tengo evidencia –dicho esto sacó un fajo de antiguos pergaminos, eran cartas escritas entre los hermanos Peverell– de que esos artículos existen en realidad. Piensa en las posibilidades. Juntos, un par de Amos de la Muerte ¡un par de jóvenes magos podría cambiar el mundo! Nosotrros mismos crearríamos las reglas del mundo mágico… no, más bien, ¡las reglas de todo el mundo!

–¿Cambiar las reglas? Bueno, pero habría quien se oponga… los demás, todos querrían tenerlas…

–¿Quiénes son los demás? ¿Qué es lo aquello y que es lo nuestro? ¿Quiénes somos para separar y juntar lo existente? Para vivir sueños, romper similitudes, mezclar realidades ¿Quién forja los límites del mundo? Sólo los ambiciosos, Albus. Como tú y como yo.

Albus ya no escuchaba, recordaba mentalmente el cuento. La piedra que resucitaba a las muertos, eso es lo que querría. Su madre volvería, podría deshacer su error, y además liberarse de la responsabilidad de su hermana. La varita los haría invencibles, claro. Y la capa… bueno, el podía hacerse invisible por sus propios medios, tal vez pudiera dársela a Arianne…

–He localizado una de las reliquias, pero aún no me hago de ella –dijo Gellert, entusiasmado– Aún me falta la piedra y la capa. He venido porrque todo indica que la leyenda se inició aquí, en el Valle de Godric.

Dumbledore no cabía en sí de la emoción. Esa tarde volvió a su casa con el corazón ligero. Estaba seguro de que ahora había algo por lo que podía luchar, no sólo subsistir. Ahora entendía realmente lo que le había dicho Flamel. Aún era su tiempo, y no iba a dejar que se lo arrebataran. Subió a su recámara, sin saludar a sus hermanos, tomó pluma y pergamino y se puso a redactar una atrevida y locuaz idea para que la publicaran en el próximo tomo de Transformación Actual, y en la noche, soñó con su madre de vuelta a la vida.

* * *

En primer lugar, ¡Perdón por el retraso! En verdad, me costó mucho trabajo terminar este capítulo en parte por la escuela y en parte porque la inspiración se me fue de improviso.

Gracias a ChabeMica una vez más por sus atinados consejos, y a mi novio, Miembro Honorario de la Gran Nacademia de Fics y Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, clase platino, por echarme porras cuando mi nivel de "inspirancia" cayó por los suelos.

Esta parte la tuve que empezar una y otra vez (tres veces en total), pero espero que el resultado les guste.

Frases en alemán:

*Pociones y Poder

**No


	5. Pluma, lápiz y veneno

Esta fanfiquiera entra, de puntitas, frente a la compu cada uno de los lectores, se pone de rodillas y dice:

– Kumenasai! Kumenasai! Kumenasai! Kumenasai!

Perdón por todo el tiempo que he tardado! Las musas me abandonaron, y luego la escuela me dejó sin tiempo, aún así, no tengo excusa alguna.

Cualquier reclamo (bien merecido) lo leeré en sus reviews. No volverá a pasar.

* * *

**Pluma, lápiz y veneno.**

_Cómo se sintió inicialmente fascinado por este extraño pecado, no nos lo cuenta, y el diario en el que anotó cuidadosamente los resultados de sus terribles experimentos y los métodos que adoptó, infortunadamente se ha perdido para nosotros._

_Oscar Wilde, "Pluma, lápiz y veneno"_

* * *

Albus corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto. Tomó un pergamino, y se puso a escribir. Había pasado sólo una semana de que hablara con Gellert, pero ahora pasaba una gran cantidad de tiempo con él.

Era… ¿Su voz? ¿Su inteligencia? ¿Su innato carisma? Albus no lo podía entender, pero lo que tenía muy claro es que por primera vez en la vida se sentía frente a un igual, una persona capaz de comprender cada partícula de su ser, alguien digno de admirarse y apreciarse, alguien que… bueno, aún no se atrevía, no quería pensarlo.

De su maletín sacó varios objetos. Todos le parecían preciados, ahora que tenían sentido para él. El viejo libro de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Una y otra vez, había leído el cuento de Las Reliquias de la Muerte, al punto de haberlo memorizado. Tenía una serie de pistas, reunidas por Gellert y por él, sobre los posibles paraderos de las reliquias. Tendría, desde luego, que volver a Hogwarts, al menos visitar si prominente biblioteca, de ser posible también la del Ministerio, echar mano de influencias, todo, con tal de llegar a su objetivo.

Del fondo del maletín, Dumbledore tomó un pequeño cartón con cuidado, casi con ternura, y lo miró largamente. Hacía poco que habían inventado las fotografías mágicas. La imagen que ofrecían él y Grindelwald desde adentro de la fotografía, saludando, lo emocionó.

–Tu y yo, Albus. Amos de la muerte. Estaremos gobernando el mundo, juntos por siempre.

* * *

El antiguo diario en que Albus solía escribir había cambiado de función. Anteriormente había sido un registro exacto de las actividades y logros de su dueño, una salvaguarda fiel que apoyaba en secreto el deseo de algún día apoyarse en éste para publicar sus memorias. Sin embargo, después de la muerte de su madre para Albus escribir se volvió imposible.

Albus tomó entre sus manos el cuaderno cuidadosamente empastado y forrado que contenía sus memorias, y apuntó con su varita:

–¡_Patet scripta_!*

Poco a poco, las elegantes y pulcras líneas que conformaban la letra de Albus Dumbledore, fueron borrándose. Hojas y hojas escritas con esmero desaparecieron para siempre, dejando el cuaderno como nuevo.

Albus comenzó a escribir:

Búsqueda de Reliquias.

Bitácora

Día 20 de Agosto de 1900…

* * *

Albus se perdió mirando a través de la ventana en su casa, cuando se dio cuenta no pudo recordar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había dejado de prestar atención a su tejido de punto, que ahora descansaba flojo en su regazo. Arianne se divertía de lo lindo. A duras penas era capaz de sacar el punto básico, pero las horas que su hermano había pasado con ella no habían sido en vano. Las primeras y pacientes lecciones habían logrado penetrar su natural evasión por el mundo exterior, si bien después no se habían consolidado debido parcialmente por el trastorno de la jovencita, y en gran medida por el subsecuente descuido de Dumbledore por continuar enseñando a su hermana.

Ambos siguieron en sus tareas, hasta que atardeció y pronto la luz del sol fue demasiado escasa como para permitirles ver su trabajo sin forzar la vista, así que Dumbledore guardó las agujas, y se dispuso a sacar la cena.

El comedor se encontraba arreglado por fin, Albus había tenido buen cuidado de quitar la silla faltante de la mesa, y reducir el número de platos y cubiertos, para evitarse la pena de ver a su hermana contar una y otra vez la cantidad de comensales como si pareciera preguntarse quién faltaba. A la luz de las velas de la mesa, la larga y recta nariz del primogénito de los Dumbledore formaba una curiosa sombra en su cara dividiéndola en dos, eso siempre había llamado la atención de Arianne, a quien le gustaba jugar con las sombras. Ab, miraba su plato de riñones con una mirada nostálgica. Hacía tiempo que ambos hermanos se habían cansado de llorar por su madre. No es que hubiesen hallado consuelo, al contrario, pero había llegado el punto en que el llanto se había convertido en una actividad secundaria, personal, más fácil de llevar a cabo en las noches cuando nadie más veía.

En familia ya no se lloraba, era como so la tristeza se hubiese convertido en un tabú para ellos, llevándose consigo también toda la gama de emociones humanas que eran capaces de sentirse. Una persistente solemnidad reinaba de forma omnipresente, tan tensa que casi podía tocarse. Ab, sin embargo, era quien menos soportaba la situación, en su pecho se arremolinaban recuerdos y emociones que al tratar de salir se atoraban en su garganta y le impedían pasar la comida. Desesperado por cambiar el ambiente, habló.

–Este riñón casi sabe al que preparaba mamá –apenas habló y pareció como si nadie hubiera dicho nada. Albus siguió masticando, mientras Arianne jugueteaba con su cabello mientras su mirada permanecía ausente. De pronto Albus dio un trago para poder tragar el bocado, y el ruido de su vaso al chocar en la mesa pareció demasiado estrepitoso entre el hueco silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

–¿En verdad lo crees, hermano? –dijo Albus, más bien sorprendido. Llevaban casi una semana evitando hablar de Kendra, era demasiado doloroso al principio, y después habían seguido evitándolo porque no querían herirse uno al otro; pero ahí estaba, poco a poco se iban atreviendo a recordar.

Aberforth sonrió.

–Aún así te falta práctica.

Arianne empezó a reír, al parecer sin motivo. Era una risa más bien dulce, tranquila. Después de terminar de comer se levantó y colocó un gran cojín a los pies del sofá que solía utilizar su mamá, se sentó sobre él y recargó la cabeza en uno de los brazos del mueble. Sus dos hermanos se quedaron mirándola: sólo había un motivo por el que Arianne había eso.

–Quiere oír un cuento– Dijo Ab, en un susurro.

Albus se levantó despacio, sin prisa. Justo frente al sofá vació, pero reuniendo valor se sentó en el antiguo lugar de su madre, acariciando el suave cabello de su hermana con una mano.

–¿Qué cuento contaré? –dijo Albus, mientras miraba al techo y jugueteaba con los dedos en actitud traviesa.

–¡El de Gruñona, la Cabra Sucia! –dijo Ab, emocionado.

Albus respiró profundamente.

–Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Qué les parece, "El cuento de los tres hermanos"? –Ab, reclamó un poco, pero pronto se sentó junto a su hermana, listo para oír.– Había una vez tres hermanos que caminaban al atardecer por un camino solitario y sinuoso…

* * *

Sobre el secreter, la cama, los muebles e incluso el piso de la recámara en que Gellert dormía, se depositaban montones de textos en aparente desorden. Había una innumerable cantidad de títulos, desde antiguos manuscritos previos al siglo XV, incluso de principios del milenio, donde ya se hablaba sobre las reliquias, probando su carácter existente aún antes de que Beedle el Bardo consolidara la antigua leyenda en un cuento; hasta recortes de diarios y gacetas, los cuales al parecer otorgaban pistas ocultas sobre el paradero de la varita de sáuco.

La "Dama Blanca" –como solía llamar Gellert a la varita legendaria– había dejado más pistas de las necesarias. De hecho, Albus y Gellert tuvieron, en vez de buscar más noticias sobre ella, que discernir entre las que eran reales y las falsas, y muchas veces terminaron descubriendo que iban siguiendo una pista falsa de algún mago sin escrúpulos que trataba de ganar renombre en base a aprovechar la leyenda.

Albus nunca había investigado así. Siempre había basado su investigación en hechos confiables y fundamentados de libros y publicaciones "serias" únicamente. Gellert, en cambio, había desarrollado un institnto peculiar a la hora de leer entre líneas y encontrar pistas. Uno de sus métodos consistía en buscar alrededor de la muerte del último poseedor de la varita conocido, y buscar entre las personas cercanas alguna que posterior a ese hecho ganara fama y poder de forma misteriosa, para después morir en circunstancias violentas o sospechosas.

Gellert observaba minuciosamente cada noticia del Berlín mágico, tratando de encontrar el conocido despliegue de poder mágico que caracterizaba a los poseedores de la varita. Sin embargo, después de la muerte del último dueño conocido (un mago particularmente violento buscado por el ministerio que no supo aprovecharla bien y murió sumido en la pobreza y el desprecio) no había señales de un sucesor. Aún así, prácticamente tenían la línea completa de poseedores, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo saber dónde y con quién estaba.

Al haber tan poco que hacer por la búsqueda de la varita, Albus se empezó a enfocar en la búsqueda de la Piedra. Numerosos suicidios marcaron sus primeros años, pero posteriormente la pista se perdía…

–Esto es increíble –dijo Gellert, y arrojó un libro al piso, con marcado enojo.

–¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Diez años! ¡Hace diez años podría irr a tomarr la varrita de su presuntuoso dueño, perro ahorra nadie sabe donde está! He buscado en los registros del ministerio, en los diarrios, ¡incluso en los registros muggles! Nadie parrece mostrarr el típico comporrtamiento de los poseedores de la varrita… no se qué hacerr…

Gellert cubrió su rostro con las manos, reprimiendo un sollozo. En un movimiento instintivo, Albus lo abrazó. Odiaba ver a alguien llorando. En especial a quienes apreciaba. Pensó en el último poseedor conocido de la varita, muerto en quien sabe qué horribles condiciones, y recordó el mismo entierro de su padre… los dementores arrojando tierra, y el reducido grupo de personas que acompañaban a su familia, mientras Kendra le daba un último beso y colocaba la varita de su esposo en su mano yerta. ¡La varita…!

– Gellert, ¡La tumba!

–¿Cuál tumba?

–¿Y si nadie sabía que era una varita especial? ¿Y si lo enterraron con su varita?

Ambos se miraron, sorprendidos. Era tan lógico, absurdamente sencillo.

Esa tarde, planearon un viaje rápido a la antigua Berlín.

* * *

Dumbledore escribía febril en la bitácora.

_Últimas evidencias sugieren pensar que la varita se halla enterrada con..._

De repente, se detuvo en la escritura, suspiró y siguió escribiendo:

_Tu sonrisa... tanto, cada gesto que hallo en tí me conmueve._

_Cuando voy junto a tí desvanecen mis tristezas, porque me trajiste la esperanza, eres como un ángel que vino a sacarme de mi infierno._

_Es por eso que quiero estar junto a tí..._

Albus cerró de golpe su bitácora. Desde que había dejado de convertirse en un diario, se había convertido, por fin, en el receptor de sus confidencias.

...

* * *

*Patet scripta.- del latín: Borrar escritura (según el traductor de google). Hechizo que me saqué de la manga

Bueno, eso es todo, por el momento. Mi ritmo de publicación no será tan rápido como al principio, pero un retraso como el último no volverá a ocurrir mientras una historia esté en realización.

Jitomatazos, pastelazos, cartas malditas, sobres con ántrax y anexos por favor en Reviews (Si, ya sé, esto me lo piratié)

Falta poco para terminar este fic, sin embargo tengo planeado hacer una segunda parte, un poco más pequeña.

Hasta pronto!


	6. El Joven Rey

**El Joven Rey**

_"Desde la oscuridad de una caverna, la Muerte y la Avaricia los vigilaban…"_

_Oscar Wilde, El Joven Rey._

* * *

Albus cerró de golpe el libro. Era un enorme Atlas de Geografía Alemana, lo había estado hojeando durante horas, calculando el lugar perfecto para aparecerse. Nunca había ido a Alemania, así que Gellert lo guiaría en una Aparición Conjunta, aunque era menor de edad. Aún así sería difícil, muy difícil. La tumba que buscaban se encontraba en Zumberland, una pequeña parte del antiguo Berlín exclusivo para los magos. Por lo mismo, era inmarcable, y no se podrían aparecer exactamente en el lugar.

Para la mayoría de los magos, un viaje de aparición de más de 621 millas sería un suicidio, pero ambos, jóvenes genios de la magia, habían tomado el viaje como un reto, después de todo Albus no podía estar fuera de casa mucho tiempo, era la única forma de ir.

Sería una noche, nada más. Cuando la luz se apagó en la habitación de Arianne, Albus descendió silenciosamente por la escalera. Lo tenía todo listo, las escaleras silenciadas mediante un hechizo y una ilusión que hacía parecer que se encontraba dormido en su cuarto completaban las precauciones. Gellert esperaba afuera

–Justo a tiempo– comentó.

–Es una vieja costumbre inglesa– respondió Albus con una sonrisa, y lo tomó del brazo–. Bueno, esta noche, tú guías. ¡Me pongo en tus manos!

Gellert hizo un movimiento envolvente con su capa, y al instante siguiente, se habían ido.

* * *

La sensación de presión duró sólo un instante, pero ambos la soportaron estoicamente. Albus y Gellert aparecieron en un oscuro callejón en una céntrica zona residencial de Berlín. El olor típico a suciedad de las ciudades de esa época invadió a Albus, que se quedó abstraído con las casas de los muggles. Gellert prácticamente lo arrastró, a paso vivo, a través de las sombras hasta entrar bajo lo que parecía un majestuoso pero oscuro puente.

–Parra llegar a Zumberrland –dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa– Hay que encontrarr la puerrta dentro del puente.

Y, rápidamente, pareció jalar algo en el aire. Una puerta se abrió de la nada, y entraron.

Zumberland, a diferencia del callejón Diagon, en Londres, era enorme. Más parecida a Hogsmeade. Curiosamente, a los alrededores parecía que Berlín había desaparecido y el pueblo era rodeado directamente por la campiña alemana. Debido a la hora no había muchos transeúntes, y ambos, embozados con las capas, trataron de no llamar la atención, no tuvieron problema alguno en llegar a la entrada del panteón, el cual se hallaba sobre una colina que jamás ha trazado mapa alguno.

Tal como habían acordado, de separaron al entrar y cada uno empezó a buscar por su lado para ahorrar tiempo. Albus temblaba de emoción y miedo. Mientras con la tenue luz de sus varitas, revisaban las tumbas de una en una.

–¡Hey! ¡Albus! –dijo Gellert en el susurro más alto que pudo dar– ¡Aquí está!

Se encontraba en la zona más descuidada del cementerio. La lápida, apenas visible bajo una frondosa mata de hierbas, era pobrísima, y sólo contenía dos palabras:

Igor Kraussen

–Esta es –dijo Gellert con inusual reverencia–, ¡_Wingardium leviosa!_

La tosca lápida se empezó a levantar silenciosamente, con un movimiento de su varita la fue moviendo a un lado, hasta que aterrizó suavemente sobre otras tumbas. Un movimiento más y la tierra fue removida y colocada en un limpio montón al lado. Sólo quedaba abrir el féretro…

Tras levantar la podrida tapa, los dos magos se encontraron cara a cara con aquél cadáver, de un hombre muerto quince años atrás. De su carne ya no quedaba nada, y a la luz trémula de sus varitas parecía sonreír macabramente… un olor, a muerte y a descomposición, pero también a olvido y a pecado; envolvía el ambiente…

–¡_Accio Varita_! –susurro Albus.

De los pies del cadáver se levantó, con suavidad, una delgada varita, un pequeño palito revolcado en la inmundicia del cadáver. Sin poder contener su curiosidad, ambos jóvenes se acercaron para poder apreciar mejor su botín. Era una varita flexible, parecía casi nueva, y de… ¿acebo?

–¡No es! –dijo Albus, sorprendido–. Nos equivocamos. ¡Imposible!… tal vez…

–Esperra –Gellert demostraba una concentración total. Su rostro pálido y sudoroso, lucía brillante a la luz de la luna, y sus ojos, con aquél característico tono febril se negaban a aceptar lo que estaban viendo–. No puede serr, ¡no puede serr!

Gellert de arrebató la varita a Albus. Empezó a revisarla, muy minuciosamente a la luz de su varita. Tras unos desesperados segundos, al fin habló:

–En efecto –masculló para sí mientras revisaba– Ha sido poco usada, no tiene marrcas de uso ni desgaste… el barrniz brilla aún tras el tiempo que lleva enterrada… ¡_Priorr incantato_!

En un instante vieron como el montón de tierra que tenían al lado se vertió sobre la tumba. Así que, después de todo, alguien había usado esa varita para cavar, justo como ellos lo habían hecho…

–Alguien se la robó –Dijo Dumbledore, derrotado.

–Ahorra, lo importante es saberr quién– dijo Gellert, pese a que lucía tan turbado como su compañero. A un movimiento de su varita, la tierra se levantó de nuevo, y haciendo acopio de valor, se acercó a examinar el cadáver– Mirra. Tiene la mano rota. Al parrecerr la mano se cerraba con mucha fuerza sobre la varrita, y al llevárrsela han tenido que corrtarrla.

En efecto, levantó la mano, y ésta mostraba un corte limpio en los dedos. Luego volvió a ver la varita.

–Ésta la dejarron con mucho descuido. Deben haberla dejado hace no más de 1 año, a lo sumo. De otra forma la humedad ya habría empezado a hacer mella en élla.

Parecía una varita sencilla, limpiamente pulida, no muy vieja.

–No reconozco al fabricante –dijo Gellert– El último gran arrtesano falleció hace unos diez años, y todos sus aprendices se separaron para forrmarr sus propios negocios, justo ahorra hay una intensa competencia… tarrdarrá años encontrrarr el registro del dueño de esta varrita…

La noche enfriaba. La noche entera les decía que no debían estar ahí. Y ya no tenían nada que hacer en ese lugar.

–Vámonos– dijo Gellert.

Con un movimiento sincronizado de sus varitas, la tumba volvió a estar colocada en su lugar. Nada ni nadie se daría cuenta de que habían estado ahí, no había ninguna diferencia, exceptuando la varita falsa que ahora Gellert llevaba en el bolsillo.

* * *

Era demasiado tarde cuando salieron de Zumberland. Caminaron muchas cuadras, hasta que se dieron cuenta que habían perdido su mapa de Berlín. Ese era un problema, puesto que pensaban aparecerse bastante lejos, necesitaban conocer su exacta ubicación para evitar errores.

–¿Ahora dónde estamos? –pregunto Albus.

–Ni idea.

_–¡Orientame! –_susurró albus a su varita, y esta se elevó indicando el lugar exacto en que se encontraba el norte–_. Bueno, el norte es hacia allá –dijo, dubitativo._

–¿Y eso de que nos sirrve? –preguntó Gellert, que ya estaba cansado– No tenemos ni idea de donde estamos, no rreconozco este lugar…

Ambos se quedaron parados un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Las luces de las calles estaban apagadas, todas, menos una al final de un pequeño callejón, una bujía de gas que anunciaba: "_Inn der Toten"._

–Mira, una posada –dijo Albus– Creo que al menos ahí podremos preguntar dónde nos encontramos.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron, cansados y húmedos, al interior de la posada.

Ninguno de los dos había entrado alguna vez a una posada muggle. La estancia lucía sucia y sombría, después de todo no se encontraban en la mejor zona de Berlín. Un par de obreros departían unas cervezas en un rincón de la taberna, mientras la joven pero descuidada posadera barría el local de espaldas a ellos.

–Einen Moment, bitte –dijo la posadera en alemán.

Dos cosas pasaron cuando la posadera dio la vuelta. Una fue que la posadera pareció enfurecer al verlos entrar, y otra fue que Gellert se colocó inmediatamente detrás de Albus.

–Sie! –dijo la tabernera.

– ¿F–frieda?

–_Sie__...__verdammt! –la muchacha estaba hecha una furia–. __Wegen dir__konnte ich__nicht__auf__Durmstrang__zurück__!__Wussten Sie,__dass__verjährt__Eintrag__für die Kinder der__Muggel__?_

_–__ Ich wusste nicht,_

– _Lügner!_

Gellert levantó la varita:

–_Desma...!_

_–Ach, nein! –gritó furiosa Frieda, y al parecer blandió el mango de un plumero viejo que estaba sobre la barra–. __¡Protego!_

Gellert salió disparado contra la pared

–¿Ella es una bruja? –dijo Albus, sorprendido.

–¡Vámonos! –gritó Gellert, asustado.

Ambos salieron pitando del lugar, mientras les llovían maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, corrieron por un varias cuadras, y de pronto, se encontraron en la iglesia de Santa María.

* * *

–¿Qué… fue… eso? –Preguntó Albus.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Lo que te dijo –Dumbledore empezaba a pensar en lo que había dicho la muchacha, no era ningún experto en alemán pero había entendido algunas frases sueltas–. ¿Por qué no pudo volver a Durmstrang por tu culpa?

Gellert guardó silencio.

–¿Sabías que hace poco una ley en Durmstrang prohibió el ingreso de magos que no comprobarran su purreza de sangre?

–Sí, había oído algo de eso

–Pues ella es hija de muggles –contestó tajantemente.

Albus miró sin comprender. Luego empezó a relacionar ideas.

– Gellert, ¿tu tuviste que ver con esa ley?

– Yo erra el prresidente de la clase en ese entonces.

Albus se dio cuenta entonces. O mejor dicho, lo vió, pero no lo quiso creer.

–¿Cómo puedes…?

–¡Albus! Las familias de esos chicos son un peligrro. ¿Qué pasa cuando los muggles ven magia? Todo se complica porrque siemprre, y escucha bien: SIEMPRRE se les da priorridad a su integridad como humanos ignorrantes de lo que es el mundo en verrdad, y a algunos incluso se les perrmite conocer el secrreto, el mago domina al mago por un ideal que no existe, Albus. ¿Qué pasa cuando un muggle ataca a un mago, Albus? ¿Acaso los culpables pagan por eso? ¡No! Para ellos es como si nunca hubierra pasado. Ellos pueden seguir con sus felices y trranquilas vidas mientrras a uno le destrrozan el futurro. Eso no es justo. Tenemos que cambiar el futurro, Albus. Es tanto por su bien como por el nuestrro.

–No entiendo, Gellert, ¿cómo que cambiarlo?

Grindelwald suspiró. Albus aún dudaba, pero al menos parecía dispuesto a escucharlo.

–Bien, tengo que contarte la historia completa. El Durmstrang empecé a llevar un papel muy activo en las políticas escolarres. Querría cambiarr la forrma en que se hacían las cosas, perro parra eso tenía que tomarr el contrrol en la escuela.

–¿De qué forma?

Gellert pareció un poco avergonzado.

–Tuve que moverr todos los hilos que poseía. Había mucha gente en contrra y debí usarr métodos… que no son del todo honestos. Pero –Gellert miró desesperado a Dumbledore, quien se mostraba francamente decepcionado– ¡todo es porr el bien de los muggles, lo jurro!

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–¿Es que no lo entiendes? Es… horrible, la forma en que viven esas perrsonas, como ignorrantes de todo… ellos no saben nada, tan sólo viven entrre los suyos, peleándose porr cosas sin sentido, matándose en guerras inútiles mientrras nos dañan a nosotrros, Albus. ¿Acaso no se nos ha dado el poderr para hacerrlo? ¡Somos magos! Entrre tú y yo puedo decirr, podemos serr tan fuerrtes como parra llevarr al mundo a una nueva erra: la Erra de los Magos. Es horra de que los hechicerros, quienes somos más conscientes de nuestrro Univerrso, tomemos el contrrol del mundo. Porr nosotrros los magos, y porr los muggles también.

Albus no dijo nada. Pensaba en su hermanita. Si esos niños muggles no la hubiesen lastimado, su padre no habría tomado venganza contra ellos, ni habría muerto en Azkaban, y Arianne sería una brujita sana y felíz…

Gellert hixo un movimiento amplio con su capa, y ambos se desaparecieron en Berlín para aparecer un momento más tarde en el Valle de Godric.

–Piénsalo, Albus –dijo Gellert, y tomó su mano– Tú y yo podemos serr invencibles. No podemos cambiarr el pasado, perro podemos conquistarr a la muerte y adueñarrnos del futurro… debes pensarrlo, Albus…

* * *

Bueno, esta vez nos acercamos aún más al final. Me he decidico a mandar  
este capítulo antes del fin de Semana Santa, no quiero volver a  
retrasarme tanto con ustedes.¡Gracias por los reviews!

PD. Y si alguien lo quiere saber, lo que viene en alemán es:

"Zumberland" Algo así como Tierra de los Magos

–Einen Moment, bitte (Un momento, por favor)–Sie!

–¿¡Tú?–Sie ... verdammt! (Tu... ¡maldito!)

-Wegen dir konnte ich nicht auf Durmstrang zurück! Wussten Sie, dass verjährt Eintrag für die Kinder der Muggel? (¡Por tu culpa no pude volver al colegio Durmstrang! ¿Sabías que prohibieron la entrada a hijos de muggles?)

– Ich wusste nicht, (¡No lo sabía)

– Lügner! (¡Mentiroso)

–Ach, nein! (¡Ah, no!)


End file.
